Tyrant
by fireart
Summary: I'm a lowly half-blind lab assisstant for Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12, he helped rebuild me. Together we decide reasearch the science behind and ignorantly venture into the realm of adult pleasures. And there he is a tyrant over me UPDATED 12/25
1. Chapter 1

I was never really want anybody would consider special in Squad 12; I had been around for years and in short I could be described in three words: weird, intelligent, and awkward. But, I still wasn't anything worth remembering I guess. I have a zanpakuto, everyone did, and mine was average nonetheless and I could honestly care less about its abilities for sometimes in battle it was the bloodlust throbbing in my mind that really drove me to fight. My real talent was in acquiring knowledge of the universe around me; I had a mental even almost physical obsession for it. I wasn't afraid to cut and splice up beautiful little creatures, creatures whose lives were merely locks and doors to gaining new information. My thirst for more data always kept me understanding, defining, and clarifying the world, distracting me from things that would seem to forever confuse and elude my comprehension.

And to be under Captain Mayuri's squad was such an honor, even if I was just a lowly subordinate with no rank. I suppose I looked average. My long dark brown hair was too troublesome during projects and when I toiled away into the wee hours of night blurring into morning, so I kept it up in a simple ponytail, a few shorter strands of hair always seeming to hang loosely by my face. (I wasn't exactly one for lavish looks). At all times I don a red sash on my waist, always stocked with a few materials tucked within the folds.

But I guess there are some abnormalities about me. Like for instance my eyes. I'm not saying they're beautiful or anything, god no. One eye is blind while the other is well…special. You see, shortly after joining Squad 12, I was sent on a mission to the world of the living that was meant to be an easy task for new graduates of the academy. However, the task went horribly wrong when a number of Menos Grande hollows appeared. I can never really be sure what happened that night, but a few things are for sure: 1) both of my eyes were damaged, causing blindness. 2) My right arm was severed. 3) Our squad's captain and lieutenant had to fight off the Menos and lead our party back to the Soul Society. And 4) the next thing I knew I was on an operation table. Captain Mayuri himself had to perform operations on my mangled body. Rather than send me off to Squad 4, he wanted to experiment with a new idea that he had in mind for my body.

My right eye was far too damaged for repairs so it remained a cloudy, sightless, pale brown. My left eye however, was a result of Mayuri-Sama cloning his own gold eye and doing a cornea transplant on my eye. I will always remember seeing the captain for the first time.

* * *

"Reeeeelax…It'll be practically painless. You'll seeee…"a hypnotizing voice soothed me in my fuzzy disorientated land of nothingness. I could feel Smooth pearly hands covered my eyes. "Nemu! Get the anesthetic!" the same voice loudly whispered. And then I drifted off too the sound of the voice.

My vision and perspective were off a little at first, but his golden eye strangely enhanced my vision. A small crescent scar with three neat stitches was under my left eye. His face at first startled me, no more like creeped the hell out of me, especially since he was peering right into my new eye with a bright light.

"Hmm…success. You _can_ see me, indeed?" he inquired. I gawked at his alien face for more than a few moments in a sickening mixture, of shock, disgust and awe.

"I…uh..um, w-well…"I feebly gasped, failing at answering intelligently.

"Out with it girl!" he prompted, impatiently tapping his long fingernail on a clipboard.

"Y-yes Mayuri-Sama I mean…Captain Mayuri. My visual sensors are clearly picking up on your face. I mean, not just on your face, but like everything and…and…"I replied, startled, then trailing off. So far, I was doing a horrible and pathetic job of making a good impression for my captain. He didn't wait for me to finish.

"So, from your records it says your name is Nakamura Hitomi…"he commented, then paused for a moment, and smirked. "Heh, Hitomi as in "beautiful eyes"? That's ironic now hmm?"

My expression fell at this comment. "Do I… really look that bad?" I asked. Looks weren't exactly my top priority, but I didn't want to repulse anyone either.

Mayuri grinned. "Ha, I'm not the one who'd be able to give you a reliable response due to the fact that I _am_ the creator of your eye. I'd be quite biased of course." He paused again, in thought. "However, I do think that the name Hitomi suits you better than ever now…"

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to something like that, and I was becoming more uneasy by the minute as I was looking around his lab and all of the dangerous looking contraptions from my view of lying down on the freezing operating table. Turning my head to my right I could see that my entire right arm was gone. "Oh my gosh! Wh-Where is my arm?! What did you do?! Wha'd you do!" I roared, fidgeting wildly. Now my diction had gone from bad to worse. So much for my intellectual nature.

"Woman, would you mind settling down!" he ordered, trying to restrain me with his hands. "Stop acting like some specimen about to chopped up for experimentation!"I froze and grimaced at this. "You see, you ignorant woman, do you really think I was so foolish that would not tend to your missing limb?" Mayuri continued, sounding thoroughly peeved. "Of course I've come up with a solution. And the answer is this special serum that I have developed especially for the regeneration of limbs. It's a favorite of mine…" He grinned in pleasure and deftly injected the serum into what was left of my arm.

It stung terribly, but in seconds a strange sensation was tingling up my entire body. In a gruesome fashion, a new right arm of mine was starting to twist and contort into shape. I could feel the bones beginning to slowly crystallize inside and the skin painfully stretching. But it was white.

"Um…Captain Mayuri? Is my arm _supposed_ to be white?"I asked, glaring at him dangerously.

"Well, yes. You see my serum is for regenerating my own DNA so from now on you'll have a white right arm. It'd be best if you wore this," he replied uninterested, as if I should already know, and tossed a black elbow length glove. "It should make you appear somewhat normal and no one should be able to tell the real color of your new arm. That is…unless you don't have anything on…"

He had a somewhat mischievous glint in his eye and that seriously disturbed me. I quickly put on my glove on my new arm and clumsily got off of the operation slab.

"Thank you Mayuri-Sama. Thank you for er, rebuilding me," I told him, the last part a bit awkwardly and bowed. I had actually tried not to appear arrogant, pompous, or even educated. He makes no response and watches me leave his laboratory. My first encounter with my captain was quite eerie and uncomfortable. I wondered if that was really his face, the thought was spine-chilling. But, the scientific part of my brain admired the modifications he achieved with his body. And an even smaller part of me wished I could do that with mine…

It wasn't meant for us to get like this and it wasn't our original intentions. After all, we're two scientists going after what we've always sought after: research. And over the years working as a lowly lab assistant for him to repay my debt of my injuries, we had decided to pursue the mysteries of pleasure.

I had never really devoted much time pursuing romantic relationships, or even any type of relationship. And I highly doubted he had either. And even still, our relationship was not very romantic. We were not ones for childish affection and doting on each other, that was a waste of time in our gold eyes.

We had to look at this scientifically, for this was indeed all in the name of science. We spent, days, weeks, _months_, researching every type of media about pleasure. Mayuri had analyzed the statistics, collected the data, made hypothesizes, designed the graphs, and calculated the percentages. But, even after all that time spent we still had no conclusion on the workings of pleasure and why such an emotion could be so overwhelming and produce powerful effects. So far, the only real thing we learned was that reproducing seemed to be producing reactions that were the most intense. Although the reason some beings did the act purely for pleasurable intentions completely went over our heads. Soon we had at least some direction and that was to study the workings of sexual pleasure. The technical mechanisms of reproducing were something we came to learn like the back of our hands. I knew every organ, every procedure, and every chemical reaction that was associated in reproducing, but I still did not understand. I did not understand why such the feeling of sexual pleasure was of such importance to intelligent beings.

Then one day I was scrutinizing some data on erm…well the amount of pleasure relating to activities done while sexually reproducing. "Mayuri-Sama, I think there is a correlation between how fast and how hard the act is done," I reported to him, my eye meticulously scanning my computer screen. The captain made his way over to my screen, his eyes too going over the facts. He made a thoughtful sound and paced back and forth.

"I've got it," he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon, Captain?" I automatically responded, occupied with typing.

"I've got the answer to retrieving an accurate source of information for our study," he clarified impatiently. A long pause ensued.

"More researching of media?" I dared to say.

"No don't be daft! Don't you remember what I always say is the best way to obtain information?" Mayuri chided.

"Experimentation through hands-on education," I recited, half-droning it.

"Precisely," he confirmed. "Hitomi prepare yourself for our experiment." Another long pause came. My body lost all color and feeling as well as normal brain functioning.

"What exactly are you implying C-Captain Mayuri?" I asked harshly.

"Take it off. All of it," Mayuri commanded to me. I gaped stupidly at him for two reasons. 1) He was treating me like a dog (nothing unusual there) and 2) He had just ordered for me to undress.

"Excuse me captain, but I don't think that's a very… tactful thing for me to do in front of you…"I advised grimly. He game me a look like, "So? And?"

"Don't be so foolish as to think of it sexually," he ordered coldly. "I've been undressed before Nemu many times. The body is nothing more than the thing we live in. Now off with your things."

I was thoroughly insulted to do this and my dignity was about to be crushed to pieces. But, I cursed to myself, turned my back to him, and complied with his order. As I cautiously turned around I found a disturbing sight: my Captain unmasked and unfortunately…er…undressed.

"Aaah!"I cried out covering my eye that could see and grateful that the other one was blind. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"There is nothing about the body that is disgusting," he said simply.

"Y-yeah but…you could at least be modest about it!" I shrieked, horrified. I had never seen a man exposed before, but thanks to my captain that luxury had now been taken away. "And at least warn me."

He didn't seem to care nor appeared to be bothered by my statements. "Open your eyes!"Mayuri snapped. I did so. "Now on to business. Lie down," he demanded promptly. I also did that without hesitation, but inside I was dying from embarrassment and shock. For one thing, Mayuri-Sama looked…human. So this was his real face, his real skin, his hair under that hat. Maybe for the first time since the many years I had worked with him, he didn't intimidate me like the invincible god he always appeared to be. In fact, he looked as human as ever, who could make human mistakes and feel human emotions. As I couldn't help but stare at him, well everywhere, I could feel his eyes on me too. I think we both felt the awkwardness.

"So…the body is just the thing we live in, eh?" I commented, ending the painful silence. Mayuri looked uncomfortable, the same expression whenever he found out he was wrong about something. And already just _seeing_ his body was already giving me flashes of…happiness, no, satisfaction more. Did this mean I liked what I saw?

"Er, well, I did tell you that we'd get our data through a hands-on experience…"he said. Mayuri looked to my white right arm. "I remember this…" He ran his fingers over the surface of the skin. The touch gave me a sensation of hot water- burning and giving me goose bumps, but soothing. I had a very private thought; I wondered if he felt aroused at all by me. Mayuri-Sama never seemed the type to be like that but I still wondered. It felt wrong, subordinates weren't supposed to do this, even for the sake of science. As if reading my melting mind, Mayuri said coolly, "Remember this is all for our research."

He got on top of me and I felt myself panicking and fluttering to pieces inside. "Captain…But honestly, do you really think we should be doing this? _Can_ you do this?" I asked him.

"Of course I can. I'm your captain. I can do whatever I want with you…"he replied, grinning. My eyes widened with terror. But then Mayuri's expression softened and his grin went to a warm smile. "What I mean is…as your captain, you're in good hands."

It was a moment of pure innocence. Neither of us had any experience, and both of us were shy. We were like two children who thought the other had cooties. We were two intelligent, awkward children venturing ignorantly into the realm of adult pleasures. Neither him nor I wanted to admit that we were clueless about the field of well…sex. And then it seemed that all of our months of research simply vanished from our minds.

I'm like his prized specimen of butterfly. Naked, scarred, and pinned conveniently for him on a little card for his pleasure. His mask less visage is before me now, a rare treat indeed. He kisses me unsurely, like he's not sure if that's what he's supposed to do. Through my golden eye, the eye we share, he is perfection and he is my tyrant. His hands run over me some more, like a blind man feeling through unfamiliar territory. I return the favor. Some would say his hands are violent steeples, that he tells lies with a tongue like a needle, and that he has a face like a creepy iron fist. But I let his words shoot down my throat and I can't resist him, I am powerless against him and the control he has over me now. For there are words of wisdom from that tyrant mouth. Laying under Mayuri, I'm stuck like his roasting pig, forever delicious in his eyes.

And I'm…I'm loving it.

He's the only one who's ever seen my white arm. His gentle eyes are at the same time like razor blades and his blue hair is between my fingers. Mayuri could split me wide open, cut me in two, and there would be nothing I could hide; for he sees right through me.

But I too have control over him.

I am the woman who will make him a man, and when he is down I will forced him to stand. I've put something deep inside of him, and I control the hurt in his eyes. It can be worse than any pain he's ever inflicted on himself and it can make him wonder if he's still alive. And I've put my hands on his heart, stained my fingers with the insides of him. Taking him apart, I am able to understand the whole of him.

Now it has become an act of dominance, and he wins. He's bold, fearless and enters first. I unintentionally gasp and hold on to him and he begins to pump away at me like an animal. I try to tell myself that this isn't real, but I'm too busy drowning in my pleasure. What we're doing isn't beautiful but instead rough, clumsy, and dirty. We're two people half human and half creation, sewn up, scarred and modified feeling very human desires. Everything stops be a scientific question. I'm sweating and my hair is untied and all over the place. But, Mayuri had never been one to care much about superficial beauty.

Both of us are being dragged in more and more by the pleasure, heavily induced with its drug. I took a moment to think that maybe intelligent beings didn't do sexual activity merely to reproduce, but also as an act of love, lust, or pleasure between two beings, or in our case research.

"H…Hitomi…"my captain breathed heavily into me, his face shiny with perspiration. I cling on to him and take in the intense warmth generated between us, both of us making soft sounds of pleasure, almost light moans. And I feel like we are not longer separated but now hastily stitched together as one. There is nowhere in the universe where I could escape his tyrant rein over me. This may very well be my first and only time with him like this, a research fluke, but for the moment I feel more whole than ever before.

"Oh…I…oh…"I gasp helplessly, no control over my body's desires. Mayuri takes advantage of this and goes at me more intensely. He's pushing and touching me into satisfaction. By now I have surely reached ultimate gratification. But no. In the next moment my fingers and toes curl with so much pleasure and ultimate bliss it leaves me breathless…and I give in to it all, give in to Mayuri.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know like no one reads this, but one person did ask me to write another chapter so I did. So...I think I want to write a third chapter as well! **

I groggily woke up in the dead quiet, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and I lazily rolled over on my side. My fingers fumbled around blindly for some article of clothing. I groped for the white under robe from my shinigami uniform and hastily slipped it on; while simultaneously crudely running my hand over my mussed up hair. Captain Kurotsuchi's lab was always so dimly lit, which made my vision impaired exponentially. A small pill capsule perched on the edge of one of the cluttered counters caught my eye. I had never seen it before. Curious, I squinted at the label. It read: ANTI-REPRODUCING PILLS. My face contorted in befuddlement while carefully rotating the capsule, its contents softly clinking around inside.

"What the…what is this?"I whispered to myself, half-yawning.

"What are you looking at?" a familiar trance-like voice demanded roughly in my ear. I jolted in surprise and lost grip of the capsule and foolishly fumbled with it until I got a hold of it again. I was thoroughly shaken up and downright flustered by his sudden arrival, but I knew better than to just blurt out, "What the hell?! Don't do that!" That is, unless I wanted another involuntary parasitic experimentation session.

"C…Captain Mayuri…Deepest apologies, my inquisitive nature led to this. But…what exactly is this?" I asked timidly holding up the bottle. Mayuri swiftly plucked it from my shaking fingers and scrutinized it. Meanwhile, I failed to keep my eye from wandering over him. He still didn't have his extra accessories or his mask. And all he was wearing was his captain coat. "Uh…um, sir are you…going to put…?"

"Bottoms on?"He finished hardly, looking me in the eye. I gaped stupidly again.

"Er, yes Mayuri-Sama," I replied my burning face shooting downwards. I was almost embarrassed by my request and I hardly even had hope that he would listen to me.

"Fine. As you wish Hitomi…"he grumbled and roughly shoved on his pants although they were inside out. "There, _happy?_" I nodded vigorously. Then he suddenly started cursing and pacing rapidly in circles.

"What is it that troubles you Captain?"I asked, a little alarmed. He gave me a grave look.

"It's…those pills. You were supposed to take them. I was supposed to give them to you before our…"-long pause-"experiment…"He replied.

"Oh. Well, what do those pills do?" I asked, now fumbling my fingers in anxiety.

"Well, they're designed to prevent the process of conception of a new intelligent being through the process of intercourse," he answered flatly. I nodded numbly.

"So basically, they're supposed to prevent me from getting pregnant when we had sex?" I inquired bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes," he verified, wincing.

"But I didn't take the pills," I clarified.

"Yes, I forgot to give them to you. I guess I was…caught up in the moment of our experiment," Mayuri replied, failing to keep his voice from getting a tad higher. A long and awkward pause ensued after his statement. "So...did you _enjoy_ what we did?" Mayuri asked. DID I?? I made a weird face. I mean, what kind of question what that?! The answer should be obvious especially to him, him who noticed every detail down to the last cell. And it should be even more obvious since I was all over him at the time and still asking for more. As I mulled over it for the umpteenth, I could feel my cheeks beginning to tint with red. "Well?" he pushed for a reply. I pretended to develop a sudden fascination with the ground and replied meekly,

"Well…yes…" My expression went soft and content and I dared to look up at him, to look at my captain in the eye. "Pleasure it…it makes me grateful that I can feel things. It makes me feel whole and less like I am composed of individual parts. It's what kept me clinging to you, what kept me there all night, and is what had me reach an all time personal high. And as a pursuer of knowledge, I feel ten times wiser in the field of pleasure and life without analyzing a single thing, but more of simply taking in the experience. For it seems like the best way to pay for a good moment…is to enjoy it." I made a light, half-smile, contemplating my next words. "How about you, Mayuri-Sama…did you enjoy it?"

For maybe the first time in all the years I had known him, Kurotsuchi Mayuri looked embarrassed. "Yes, I did…"he answered in a low voice, averting my gaze. An intensely awkward moment separated us. Now what? We had just both admitted that we liked what we had done. Did that mean I had feelings for my captain? Absurd! Everyone would think that I had sniffed up way too many chemicals high in pH levels or something. No one could ever like a captain as creepy or cruel as him right? I was seriously becoming more disturbed by my own feelings by the second and if that wasn't enough I was starting to feel almost sick. This feeling that I was going to throw up felt like this was coming from something entirely different from hearing this news. But, no, the sensation that I was about to upchuck something was seriously rising and was out of my control. My eyes frantically scanned for a wastebasket or anything of the sort. I spotted one in a corner, sprinted there, and ungracefully emptied the contents of my stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mayuri asked bewildered. "I…I had some valuable materials in there!" I threw myself on the floor in front of him and gave a deep bow so that my nose was touching the floor.

"Please Captain Mayuri, a thousand apologies! I-I…I couldn't help myself…"I finished helplessly. By my last word I had become half-hysterical for reasons I could not understand.

"Rise Hitomi," I could hear him order above me. I slowly looked up and got to my; and I could see that his face didn't look as infuriated as I imagined. My hand came up to my face to discover wetness on my cheeks. "Drink this," he told me, holding out a glass. I didn't even take time to hesitate and gulped it down. That was just one of the things you picked up, an unspoken rule in Squad Twelve. If you wanted to live long, you tried to stay out of the way or just did what you were told; chances were that whatever you were asked to do would be better that what you would be forced to do if you didn't. 

This time things turned out good for the liquid that I had been asked to drink was quite minty and certainly made me feel better.

"Thank you Mayuri-Sama I-"Then lips were shoving and pressing mine deeply. I tried to gasp in surprise, but the position I was in did not allow for that. When he pulled away I was left breathing raggedly. Mayuri plucked out a clipboard from behind.

"So, what kind of reactions did that produce? Come on, tell me," he prompted.

"I….uh whoa! What the hell were you thinking?! I don't think you were doing it right either. At all. That was way too forceful!" I snapped at him growing flustered.

"Hmmm…okay," Mayuri scribbled down something, not even phased by my reaction. "And what do you feel like doing now?"

"Um, well the way you just did that…wasn't very, well what's the term again? Oh yes, 'romantic' or 'loving'," I replied. "More gentle, slower. Please."

"Oh all right," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. This time he took my face in his hands and slowly advanced on me before a kiss. His arms around me and the rest of him were pressing against me. When did he learn to do _that_? Once he pulled away he was quick to restart his questions,

"Let's go over this again. Quickly now, what kind of reactions were produced?"

"I had feelings of want, like a drug I wanted to taste more but I knew was bad for me. But, also something intense, burning, and consuming yet also…pleasurable," I replied automatically. Of course as always, without warning, he grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me on the ground.

"Ow! Jeez, be careful!" I mumbled to him, squirming on the floor. He lowered himself to hold me down and looked down at me. Then out of nowhere he slaps my face very hard.

"Be still Hitomi, damnit!"He growled at me, still struggling to keep me under control.

"I will… if…. you stop hurting… me!" I gasped, terrified. Now I had no idea what his intentions really were but I was instead feeling a swirl of great pain and confusion. Mayuri ignores my remark and starts pulling off and at what I'm wearing and everything else. By now I'm screaming and crying.

"What's the matter with you?!"He yells at me giving me another hard slap. "We did this last night, what's so different now that-" My captain turns slightly to notice that now others have been in the lab with us, probably just entering recently.

"Captain? That you? What are you doing?!"A voice demands, I recognize it as Akon's. "Were you…were you going to…?" Without his mask, Mayuri's face and all of its telltale emotions are exposed; he goes red in the face and starts to look very flustered.

"No no! It's not what it looks like at all! It's research…research…"he trails off trying to defend his actions. It doesn't help that I'm still gulping down sobs and curling up to cover myself. The other squad twelve members all narrow their eyes and gives disgusted looks at our captain in unison.

One of the female lab workers bends down to cover me with a robe and gently says to me,

"You'll be all right…poor thing." She adds another nasty glare at Mayuri. Mayuri looks utterly confused and helpless and as much as I hated what he had just tried to do with me, I felt kind of sorry for him. Gripping the edges of the robe, I wrap it closer around the contours of my body and scoot over to lean against a wire-lined wall. I hear someone order,

"Hey, someone send a report to the Commander General!" There is more rustling of lab coats and shinigami robes and people scatter about and more arriving to the scene. I feel myself sinking lower and lower, feeling my cheeks searing my face and trying to hide my guilt under my robes. If something was about to be reported to the Commander General, the issue must be serious and dire. Some shinigami of the Punishment Squad were abruptly at the scene seizing Mayuri, dragging him away. He didn't even resist. Were they going to punish Mayuri harshly? Was he going to lose his Captain position, get kicked out, or even executed? My normally composed mind had become even more frenzied, gulping and choking the situation down in horrid thoughts. Mayuri would hate me, no more than hate. This was horrendous. And my entire fault. Right? Wasn't it?

All my time serving in the twelfth division I have been conditioned to never question my Captain's intellect. _Do it. Do what he says._ It's not an option. Unless you consider death or severe experimentation your other option… Was I just patronizing my Taichou's actions by blaming it on my insubordinate behavior? Or was it really my fault? As intelligent as my brain was, had I really failed to distinguish the amount of control Mayuri-Sama had over it? I felt dirty. I had _done it _with my own captain, refused to do it again, and now was allowing him to be punished for it.

In twenty-four hours I had gone from intellectually-respected individual to a SLUT. Slut. Slut. Slut. At least in my own mind anyway. The word echoed and rang around in my head, branding myself. Stop! _STOP!_ **STOP!! **

"Stop!!" I screamed. I was unaware that my last mental "Stop" had come out loud. My white arm was outstretched and my golden eye wide; people ogled at the sight of my arm. Everyone froze. I brushed away a few loose strands of brown hair from my face and cleared my throat. "Stop…it's okay…"I said in a low voice. I expected it to croak out weaker, but instead it reverberated quite clearly. One man instantly protested,

"Are you saying let him go Hitomi? He just committed a serious crime against you! It's about time this creep was caught! In fact as punishment we should--"

"I said stop! Do you not know the meaning of such a word?!" I snapped. "The word stop is a verb which can be taken in the meaning of ceasing to do something or make somebody cease doing 

something. Do you understand the concept of something so simple or do I have to go into further detail for someone who's stupidity by far outnumbers his rank?!" I was infuriated, pissed with a mean glow in my eye.

"Hey wait! But don't you think--"

"Shut the fuck up! I am witness to Mayuri's own acts and we were indeed conducting acts of experimentation. What such a subject we were researching is none of your fucking business. Now if some of you might still object otherwise then here," I countered standing, opening up my robe, and exposing my bare self. I could see their eyes growing big at my unsightly nudeness; where my white arm began and ended as well as the numerous scars and mutilations tattooing the canvas that was my skin. I sealed myself back up in my robe, sauntered over to a filthy lab tray, and plucked up a surgical knife. Then I admired its sharp edge and shining surface for a few moments before I sawed off my own little finger on my normal hand. The warm blood sopped all over my hand and onto the floor. The hurting was unbearable forming welts of tears in my eyes and causing me to whimper a little. However, there was something about the wicked pain that was in a twisted way, intoxicating. "Besides, I think I'll be needing my Captain to construct me a new pinky," I replied, grinning maliciously. By now I was definitely crazy. The others gawked at me with horror and subconsciously released Mayuri.

Mayuri reluctantly made his way to me. He was silent. Our golden eyes just stared at each other.

"Soo…do have any painkillers for me? Because the intoxicating feeling of the pain is starting to wear off. I'm not sure if you know what I'm talking about exactly, like how one could actually like self-mutilation and all but--" He held up a finger to silence me.

"I know _EXACTLY_ what you're feeling," he replied quickly, a small hint of a smile on his mouth. "Believe me, my own body is proof of this." Mayuri ran his hand over the numerous scars and stitching on his skin. He turned to the group of people. "Now for the rest of you…SHOO! _Get out_. NOW! This never happened," he yelled at them, threatening them with a blood-crusted scalpel, waving it around in their general direction. They scurried off in audible whispers and obvious glances.

"You know…they're going to talk _a lot_ about us," I forewarned him.

"You say it like I care. Have I EVER cared about what people think of me?" he responded in an obvious tone.

"Heh, no. Guess that would explain how you dress and what you do a lot," I replied, smirking and trying to contain my own personal amusement from this revelation.

"That's what you'd like to think. Simple-minded beings often label or categorize others in an attempt to simplify their existence. Or in other words: make them seem less complex," Mayuri said, raising the spot where his eyebrow should've been.

"Hmm…by the way… why _did_ you shave your eyebrows off?" I questioned.

"Simply because I felt like it. And well partly…because they're just another tell-tale sign of emotion. They are of no productivity to me," he answered. My own face twisted and I retorted,

"Emotion no productivity to you huh? I guess neither of us can say that anymore, at least after last night…" I could tell he was about to declare me an insolent fool or an impudent dunce, but there was no real valid point he had against that statement. His face got hard and he looked away.

"I think…we should get properly dressed and ready for the day's work…"he suggested in a distant voice.

"Um…good idea," I said, gathering my things.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Aye, sorry didn't forget about this just busy ^^; I actually had most of it typed back in October but decided to sit down and finish this chapter at exactly 1:00 AM Christmas Morning. Merry Christmas, my gift to you. (Er, a rather disturbing gift o.O) **

**Well, to the few that actually favorite/watched this: here ya go.**

* * *

Buckled down right under his blinding sun, I felt myself being, poked, prodded, and scrutinized. The white light stuns and dilates my eye, and I can feel the stiff fingers on one of my hands anxiously fanning out on the glassy steel under me. Skilled hands fondle my fingertips, and the nubby absence of one little one. Then there is the paralyzing stun of a prickly fresh needle entering my tender flesh. The cold and warming rush of numbness spans from the point of injection, pulling me under into darkness…

When I was remotely roused from within my surgical slumber, balmy hands were stroking me. It was Mayuri. Like a reflex, I habitually narrowed my eye at him from under. "Wh-what are you…?" I implored thickly, still hazy from whatever medicine I was on and inept to conclude my query.

"Nothing," he replied mechanically, half-droning it. Well, it wasn't like I want to withdraw away, the physical sensation was mildly congenial. Not like I had the prerogative to either; I was still tenaciously strapped down onto the operation table. I could perceive that he was appareled in his usual getup and fully dressed. He walked away from the table I was on and jabbed in a few things into his computer data. For a few good moments I was forsaken sprawled out spread-eagle style, which really made me ill at ease. I decided to push for an answer by saying,

"Um…Captain Mayuri, can I…?"

"Be released?" he finished for me. I nodded briskly. "No."He then stole a glance at the dust-coated clock on the left wall and grinned. "Well, at least not yet. Hmm…they should be kicking about now." I grimaced, afraid of what exactly he had done, that crazy bastard. However, I could see that my pinky was repaired, almost perfect except for the slight stretch of skin tissue where I had hacked it off.

Then…I felt it.

My mouth instantly salivated, my back arching upwards, and I wanted out NOW. "Mmmm..aaahhh…let me oooooutt. Nooowwwww!" I begged. Mayuri just stood there, almost smirking.

"Why _do_ you want out?"He asked simply. He seemed to know what my response what going to be.

"I, I…WANT something…"I gasped, my chest heaving. It was almost causing me physical pain not getting what I wanted.

"Hmm, what is it that you _want_?" Mayuri sneered, nearing me a little more now. Things were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. This was torture and I squeezed my eyes tightly. He was dragging it out and I weakly answered with,

"Um…y-s-s-something…" He tried to make eye contact, but my eye diverted his.

"Oh come on. Tell me_ exaaactly_," he leered so unnaturally close, it made me so anxious that I failed at gulping it down. God, was he trying to torment me with his proximity. He knew it made me squirm, but it was so unnatural. This was definitely drug-induced; and I could feel the swirling impulses sparking and spiking my intensity in attraction. He was playing with me, trying to see how much of the agony I could endure. Pure cruelty and revenge for the incident two days ago when he almost got arrested. He wanted me to want him. To long, yearn, ache for him. Lust for him. Desire him. I guess my face was revealing some sort of struggle, because he seemed somewhat amused by me under him. He was practically grinning. No, no just any ordinary grin. But the grin he possessed when watching his victim squeal and writhe under his grasp and savoring each picosecond of it to its fullest extent. "Tellll meeee…."he whispered in a velvety voice. He was so merciless in exploiting his degree of dominance over my drugged desires.

"I…I w-want youuu…" I panted shamelessly.

"Good Hitomi. For that, you will be rewarded," Mayuri told me, unshackling me from my restraints. I now had my own liberties, but was I really free from he had done to me? "Go ahead. Take a walk outside, clean your quarters, and go out for food. Do whatever…_you_ _want_. I won't disagree with anything. " My teeth were sealed tight with my severe clenching. He knew what I wanted because he manipulated that too. That sick incorrigible freak, but that was Mayuri for you. With the little self control that I had over myself, I knew that I wanted to turn the tables here. Oh, he thought he had every advantage possible over me, so that whatever happened we would both blame it upon my own requests. But…he never thought about the factor of what HE also desired. How elementary of Mayuri to forget the variable factor of that.

With that, my glove was cast aside onto the floor. My hair was let undone and roughly flowing from its bun. And the heavy robes were discarded easily under me. Now, it was up to me to hold out on my self-control to wait for him to do something on his own accord so I allowed my lips to curl into an awkward smile.

"Hmm, what's wrong Mayuri?" I asked in the most suave voice I could muster in my state. His face, even hidden away under his mask, appeared blank. He definitely didn't expect me to leave the decision in his will. It seemed like he was mulling the decision in his mind quite intensely. Calculating, going over each possibility and outcome of the situation. He'd reflect about consequences, consider the reactions and ponder the results. Finally after all this reasoning he would act upon it. Moments, minutes elapsed as I was forced to hold my crumbling composure. At last he advanced towards me, steps unsure and removing his hat-thing (er, whatever it was).

He loved it. He lived for it. He fucking needed it.

I knew that he loved the way the blood went from warm to cool in his hand, the way it ran down his fingers eventually drying and changing shades, tinting the limb a rusty shade of red. He lived for the feeling of the scalpel cutting through flesh and the needle later stitching it back up with some new, more than minor attachments included.

But most of all, it seemed that he loved the power that came with being the wielder of the knife. He reveled in the overwhelming regency that came with deciding which alterations would be made, what tests would be run.

It didn't matter if he was probing through, a seventy three year old Quincy, me, or even himself. The power that came with the experiment, the knowledge that came with the results was worth it. His work was everything, including him and me.

"Take off my mask," he ordered. My fingers were quick to feel the edges of the synthetic material and peeling it off slowly. His real face stared intently through mine. I was so jealous. All he had to do was remove the mask to look amazingly different and (I had to admit) a little striking. Me…I had no black and white masked freaky identity to hide behind. And even if I did, those who would look under it would be disappointed… His gold eyes seemed to be scanning my face, stopping slightly at my scar under my eye and my lips. "Okay, that's it," he said simply, turning his back to me and receding completely to his computer.

"What?! You, you just –that's all? You get me all drugged up on like Viagra or whatever, try to tempt me and just leave it at that!" I cried out. He immediately swiveled around, marching toward me in a threatening manner. Now I recoiled in fear. His firm hand grasps around thick bunches of my hair, dragging me closer to him as I gasp in pain, preventing any chance of me escaping. I'm really going to get it now but I still resist looking directly at him.

"Come here…look at me!" he whispers hotly against my neck, jerking me by my hair a little. I was awkward at turning my face toward him, my eyebrows slightly curving up in concern and lips quivering somewhat open.

"Wh-what…?"I dare to breathe out to him. Mayuri pulls out a small dagger he had probably been concealing. He drags its sharp edge ever so lightly across the soft skin of my lips. Bright red gems of my blood leak out from the wound.

"This…"he answered fiercely, kissing the wound. I can feel him sucking and licking my lips like some grotesque lollipop. He retreats, licking his own lips of the remaining droplets remaining. "Mmm, your blood is so…exquisite." His actions are well, indeed far more than just mildly disturbing. But, to me I found the deed a bit erotic. Returning the favor, I brush my lips gently across the surface of his, tainting them freshly wet red. Now, my dams of self-restraint have burst, letting my desires flow freely like some wild river. I've noticed that I'm not the only one gone lust-hungry either. The glint in his eyes is definitely what I suspect. He uses one skilled hand to raise my chin informing me coolly, "I crafted that eye of yours, caused those stitches, created that arm, mended your finger, and remedied all of your ailments Hitomi. I _**own**_ a part of you. From now on you will address me as your _Master_."

I nodded slowly and silently.

"Undress me," he commanded.

"Yes…master…" I automatically responded. Swiftly I complied, for that's how Mayuri liked things done. As each layer of garments that was shed off it was like going through the layers of an onion, Mayuri's least favorite food. When the job was done I felt myself quivering with such an anxious melty look in my eye. My fingers treaded lightly on the forbidden surface of his cold marble skin.

"Don't stop that," Mayuri urged, "please don't…" I did as I was told and noted that last bit. Was that a "please" thrown into his dialogue? That made it sound like he _needed_ me in some way. No, of course not. I was constantly objectified by him, just like everyone else. For all he cared I was just another female subordinate named Hitomi (Really how many other Hitomis were there in all the Soul Society?) right? But then again… probably no other person who had his cornea, or as much as his handiwork on them other than Nemu, nor would answer to him as Master, and DEFINITELY not be involved with him sexually. A disturbed shudder racked my frame as I mentally upchucked that last thought. His body tensed suddenly. "If you're cold why didn't you say so you dunce," he spat in annoyance, putting his arms around me.

I smiled a little for that's how Mayuri showed affection. Anyone else would have thought it to be a crude and insulting remark, but not me. Years of being yelled at, slapped around, and punishments have conditioned me well for Mayuri's typical bouts of degradation.

"Listen to me Hitomi and listen well," he said coolly. "I know we started this off in purely scientific intentions and I strongly wish to keep it that way. For after all we must not lose our professional sense in our work, indeed? With all other projects we can apply such etiquette but with this one…I am not so sure I can r-restrain my defective emotional side from meddling." The coolness in his voice was starting to wear thin. "I guess there are just some damned human impulses that I cannot rid myself of, no matter how hard I try. Even someone as logical-minded as me can…c-cannot overcome such _**stupid**_impulsive nature…" Mayuri's human face became creased with self-doubt and uncertainty as he sighed from somewhere deep inside that enigmatic and deranged mind of his. Good thing the laboratory doors were locked this time or otherwise any passerby would have happened upon some very peculiar scene: two naked scientists (one crazy the other helpless) embraced with blood on their lips and both looking very confused and yet also _feeling_ something that neither thought even existed.

"I…think I…may be developing feelings for you," he concluded.

Deep, pulsing heartbeats echoed through me. Pounding. _Thumping_. **Beating**. STRIKING. **HAMMERING! **It suffocates me; swallowing my mind.

My control is spiraling farther and farther, something too elusive for me to regain. **Beating. Pounding.** And I know…the antidote.

I'm blacking out…slipping away faster and FASTER. **Thumping. Striking. **I CAN'T BREATHE!

**HAMMERING! HAMMERING! **I NEED TO SCREAM.**HAMMERING! HAMMERING! **BUT I CAN'T.** HAMMERING! HAMMERING! **FOR I'M DROWING IN SHOCK.** HAMMERING, HAMMERING, HAMMERING!!! GOING!...GOING!.....!!!!!!!!**

Gone.

* * *

* * *

"_CLEAR_!"

Lightning spikes though me, supercharging my senses and fear.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Aw, **YES**! WE GOT SOMETHING!"The rush of bodies and equipment clang and clatter and all simultaneously direct their energy at me. "CLEAR!"

_Beep……beep…..beep…beep…beep…beep, beep, beep. _

"Alright people, I think she's stable. You, go fetch some medicine for Nakamura. Girl with chain pigtails, new IV please. Hisagawa alert the Captain please!" More shuffling, chaos, and mechanical whizzing. I am beyond the point of confusion and becoming lost in delusions. I have no idea what happened or remotely what my current situation is. Pain burns and screams in me as I cry, wetness blurring all unknown lights and figures into one ugly puddle.

And then I'm out again.

Rhythmic beeps awake me as my lead-coated eyelids drag open a little. The scary bewildering atmosphere of earlier has been abandoned for quiet darkness. My white hand twitches a little as I fondle with the IV plugged into me. My zig-zagging heartbeat is riding smoothly on the monitor. The only light filtering in the room is a bit of silvery moonlight peeking in through slits in the metallic Venetian shades. I groan aloud, weakly as I realize I've been relocated into the infirmary quarters of the Twelfth Squad. Why was I here in the four-room mini care center instead of Fourth Sqaud's lavish hospital?

"Wh-what….happened to me…?"I whimper to myself softly and slowly.

"You… went into cardiac arrest. You had a heart attack Hitomi," Mayuri's voice drifts in ruefully from some unknown place in the darkness. I gasp very audibly and the monitor quickens to life with faster more annoying beeps before resuming the normal pace.

" W-well don't try to give me another one…um, Master," I breathe out raggedly, feeling my eyes well up with hints of tears again and grateful he couldn't see them yet. He glides into the light looking very disheveled: his hair is flying in complete mayhem , his robes half-on and inside out, no haori or mask, and lacking even any footwear. I look down at my own body to discover that I am in my white robe. At least he had some sense to preserve my modesty this time. "I… but…uh?"

"I put that on for you. I barely had time to put something on myself before I had to notify the emergency services. They weren't responding quick enough so I had to flash step myself with you over. And you're not exactly the lightest load to haul either, if I may say."-here I glared at him-"They had to use the defibrillator on you a couple of times before they got any sign of life from you. You were then declared stable enough to stay overnight unsupervised," Mayuri informed me flatly. I took a minute to digest all of this in silence.

"Okay, but you're staying anyways?" I asked.

"Correct. I'd like the rest of those simpletons on our squad to think better of me and that I don't go around raping you all the time," he answered bluntly.

"Haha, well said," I snorted.

"Hitomi…"he said seriously.

"Y-yeah?"

"You had that heart attack because of what I said to you, didn't you?"

"Uh, I…"

"Didn't you?!"

"Y-y-yes! Yes Master!" His face contorted into anger and turned his back to me.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Dammit!" Mayuri scraped his nails against the wall furiously and kicked over a wastebasket before starting another stream of curses. "I disgust you don't I? The ugly mad scientist who just screws up your life and makes you sick!"

"No that's not it at all! That's not why I had the heart attack!" I protested desperately.

"Liar!" he hissed. "There is no other rational explanation!"

"I, I was in shock!"My voice feebly shot back.

"Pfft! Going into cardiac arrest is NOT a normal reaction to something like what I said!"

"Since when I have _ever_ been normal?!"I countered. The monitor wailed again. He stood agape. "Most **normal** people don't have a white arm, or someone else's eye, or enjoy cutting off their own pinky, or love spending hours researching something you'll never find the answer to, or are obsessed with eating pike fish, or would like to admit that maybe they feel the same fucking way toward their captain-which they know is inappropriate-and would really just like that captain to screw them and their life up again?" It was Mayuri's turn to look like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Come here…"he whispered roughly against my cheek, groping around me with one hand and ripping off all medical hookups on me. Mayuri joined me on my bed, climbing and straddling over my body. It didn't take long for our garments to be discarded. I had become less bashful with sharing my body with his. Shame that no one else really gets to see his body. No regrets, because I can accept him, scars, no ears and removable arm and all. He can fondle me, make love to me, rape me for all I care, he's become my Master. But unknowingly he's allowed me to become his master as well by allowing me privy to his rare emotions.

His hands slide down to my bare waist as I kiss him. I press up my body closer to him and I feel his settle more naturally along my contours.

"Mmm, good…you're relaxing," I breathe. I have no idea what has possessed me in my quest to express physical love to him came from but I cannot quell it. And indeed _doing it_ in an infirmary with a mad scientist is well…not your usual love scene. But then again, when was either of us considered normal?

* * *

**Um, yay? Hopefully there will be a Chp. 4?**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: There will be a Chapter 4

**Yes, it's true. You're actually getting an update from me, the author of _Tyrant_. I can't think of any way to reword this than how I already phrased it to an awesome fan who messaged me to continue:**

_  
WOW, I mean WOW. 80  
I never, and I really mean never thought that I would the kind of feedback that I have been getting on this story (something that really started out as some one-shot crazy writing experiment that I thought that I'd give a chance). And even more, I'd never thought that I'd get people asking me for more! I'm so honored that anyone even took the time to go out and send me a message about this; and I'm BEYOND GLAD that you did! :D_

_After reading your note, I've decided to CONTINUE on. I guess that I sort of neglected my story because well...maybe people thought it was too out there. And really, I thought people would HATE me if I inserted an original character with -*gasp!*- a canon character (something even myself would be so agaisnt in some fics).But, I eternally thank you for your compliments and encouragement and thrilled that I'm not the only one who loves the twisted mindset of Mayuri._

_Expect a chapter soon!_

_-Jewell, the reinspired author_

_

* * *

  
_

**Thanks for everything to those who watch, fave, comment, review, message, read, or just lurk!**


End file.
